User talk:Dustin brooks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aresolhero page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Antonio I'm sorry, but at the moment, there would be a lot of rumours about him. The edit lock on that page will automatically expire on May 1st at 5pm UTC. I assume Digiranger put the lock on to stop any edit wars. I'm not inclined to disagree with his decision. Digifiend 13:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You have a lot of questions to ask. But they won't be answered until they air the shows! MrSmartyMax 11:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) patience Dustin, please hold your incessant questions about Samurai until everything is revealed. Your impatience doesn't serve to help the wiki and making assumptions and speculating this is absolutely unacceptable. So, I'm going to tell you to not ask anymore questions until Saban/Nick decides it is fitting to do soGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions...sort of Shaggy...I mean dustin, where do you get the information about the story, zords, etc. Most of them haven't been revealed yet by Nickolodeon. If you're getting them from PR Fan Wiki I ask you to stop immediately. Also, I've noticed that you directly copied and pasted from Samurai Cast in regards to the episodes. That's not good and I ask you to write the episode summaries in your own words next time. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop asking me these things, I don't know. MrSmartyMax 16:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Need a favor Question, do you watch Samurai every week? I'm only wondering because the episode pages need a massive overhaul. Episodes 1-11 should be up on YouTube or on Nick.com by now, so I was wondering if you could work together with me on improving the Samurai episode pages and filling out the pages since they're already on episode 12. Respond back if you're interestedGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 15:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Jayden (Shiba?) Well, I'm assuming it was you who left that message on my talk page, and I since couldn't say it better than Gaeaman 788 did on Jayden's talk page, I'll just quote him here :"For now, we're going with the assumption that Shiba is not his last name unless otherwise directly said by the characters." So, what we need is for him or any character to really state it in the series (Ji's line not counting) or Saban to say so (which they most likely won't). [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Samurai Episodes Dustin, you had better have a good explanation for why you had removed the content from the Samurai Episodes page, or else you are in terrible standing. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC)